


Where to Place a Tent

by ObsessedFandomNerd



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Flirting, Blushing, Campfires, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dorkiness, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Gren Appreciation Post, Gren's Freckles, Idiots in Love, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Strawberry Boy, They're center stage in this fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blanket cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomNerd/pseuds/ObsessedFandomNerd
Summary: Amaya, Janai, Gren, and Kazi go camping. Amaya and Janai leave the two alone by the campfire. Turns out, Kazi isn't accustomed to Katolean summers at night. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya & Janai (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Where to Place a Tent

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I wrote the first Gren/Kazi fic on AO3. I am not afraid to sail this ship. These two are so cute and such BABIES that I had no choice, but to ship them. Happy reading! :)

Amaya, Janai, Gren, and Kazi sat circled around the roaring campfire. A peaceful silence had settled over the small group and they were all quite content with it. Suddenly, Amaya raised her hands.

“I’m calling it a night. Janai, how about we go to my tent?” Gren interpreted.

Janai stood.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” she said, while Kazi translated.

With that, the two interlaced hands and set off for Amaya’s tent. Gren brought a hand up and awkwardly rubbed his neck. Kazi stared deeper into the fire.

“I lost track of how many times they’ve…” Gren trailed off and coughed.

“Every night this week except Tuesday.”

“Ah.” Gren nodded.

“Is it weird that I’m keeping track? I- Sorry.”

“No, no. Not at all. It must be hard for you not to. Since your tent is so close to theirs.”

“At first, I thought it was odd that you set up your tent so far from the rest of us. ...Now I understand.”

Gren chuckled.

“After five years in the army, you learn a thing or two about where to put your tent.”

Kazi’s ears perked up and they scooted closer.

“Really? Like what?” They seemed genuinely curious.

“Ah…” Gren faltered and brought his hand up to his neck again. “Well, um, you don’t want to put your tent near water in case it floods during a rainstorm. If it’s winter, setting up your tent in the trees can provide cover from wind and sometimes snow. What else? What else?” He stroked his chin. “Oh! Make sure you know who’s who. For instance, never put your tent next to Lieutenant Nor; he snores like a banther. And you want to know which couples are… loud.”

Kazi nodded. “That is good to know. In case we need to come on more of these camping trips.”

“Mhm. How are Janai’s lessons coming?”

“Pretty well. She has trouble with numbers.” Kazi giggled. “It’s kind of funny when she gets confused. Her face becomes sort of twisted, but slack at the same time like this.”

They demonstrated. Gren slapped his knee and belted out a laugh. Kazi studied his face. The way his eyes shone and crinkled at the edges; how a dimple formed on one cheek, but not the other; the way his bangs cast the most alluring shadow over his face; how he flushed; and how his freckles danced in the light sea of pink that painted his cheeks. He really was quite attractive. How had they never noticed before?

“You, uh…” they started.

He turned to face them. The firelight cast a soft, almost heavenly glow over his face that highlighted his cheek bones and blush lips. They looked soft. Kazi blushed at the thought and cast their face down towards the fire.

“Uh, please don’t tell her I said that.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

A breeze blew and Kazi shivered, hugging their arms around them.

“Are you cold?” There was real concern on Gren’s face. “I’ll get you a blanket.”

“Not really. You don’t have to- !”

But he was already gone.

He was back in a flash carrying what looked like a very warm blanket indeed. He wrapped it around Kazi’s shoulders.

“Here.”

“Th-thank you.”

They hoped the dark of the night and the reddish glow from the fire helped to hide their growing blush. Another breeze blew and they shivered once more.

“Are you still cold?” Gren scooted closer.

“I’m fine. Really-”

But it was too late yet again. Gren had wrapped his arms around them and was rubbing up and down in an attempt to warm them.

“Is this any better?”

“Yes,” they squeaked out. They could feel their blush spreading. “You really don’t need to do this.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure even a Katolean summer is cold compared to Lux Aurea.” He flashed a wide grin.

That was it. Kazi was sure their heart was going to melt in their chest. On top of their face exploding. Then they realized they were staring. And he was staring back with the slightest tinge of pink on his freckles.

Kazi started and looked away. Gren brought his hand up to his neck again.

“So, what are summers in Lux Aurea like?”

Kazi welcomed the opportunity to think about something other than Gren’s many, many, wonderful freckles.

“They’re much warmer than this. Even at night. Though I suppose that’s due to the high amount of lava surrounding the city.” Gren chuckled. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said, shifting his gaze away. “It’s just the way you mentioned the lava. It was funny.”

“Oh.” Looking at his face now, Kazi noticed that it was very pink. They smiled. “Yes, I suppose it was.”

Gren shifted his gaze back to their face and smiled too. Kazi inched closer until their thighs were touching. Gren tensed.

“Do you mind?” they asked hesitantly.

“No.” It came out as barely more than a squeak. He cringed internally.

He slid his palms up and down his thighs. Would it be too forward to take their hand? Purely to keep them warm, of course!

As he contemplated this, he felt a small weight settle against his shoulder. He craned his neck to see Kazi leaning against him, sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he felt his cheeks grow warm. He carefully lifted an arm and brought it around their shoulders. To keep them warm, obviously!

When Amaya and Janai emerged from Amaya’s tent in the morning, they were met with a (very pleasant) surprise. Gren was laying on his back beside the ashes of the fire with one hand in Kazi’s hair, who had curled up in his lap.

The girlfriends turned to each other and smirked. Amaya raised her fingers to her lips and let out a long, shrill whistle. Both sleeping parties jolted awake. Upon registering their positions, they jumped away from each other.

“Good morning!” Janai crowed.

“Did you sleep well?” Amaya signed.

“Yes,” Gren and Kazi both mumbled, signing tensely.

“We’re going for a walk,” Janai said.

She held out her hand to Amaya who paused momentarily to sign something that made both Gren and Kazi blush. Then she joined hands with Janai and off they went.

“So…” Kazi said, once they were out of sight.

Gren cleared his throat.

“You, um, you’re very comfortable!” they blurted out.

He flashed a bright smile. “Thanks! Your hair is really soft.”

Kazi blushed. “Thank you.”

Gren stood up.

“I’ll get some water and grab the oats,” he said, stretching his arms.

“Good,” Kazi said. “I’ll start a fire.”

They smiled at each other once then began their tasks. The following breakfast was the best either had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I take suggestions for fics! If you have one, post in the comments and I may do it!


End file.
